Black Cat X Princess
by Mimi-Kiki-Dits
Summary: Princess Mikan lives with her mother, Queen Yuka and her father, King Izumi. There is a battle against the mysterious 'rebels'. Little does she know that she will experience betrayal from the people she trusts most...
1. Chapter 1

File #1

Rebel Imai

- No information

File #2

Black Cat

- No information

File #3

Ice princess

- No information

File #4

Ghost Boy

- No information


	2. The Figure Clad In Black

Mikan's P.O.V.

(A/N: The last chapter was the files on the 'rebels'. Mikan has read them)

"There's no more information on any of them," I groan. Oh, sorry. I forgot my manners.

I'm the princess of Alicegna, Mikan Sakura Yukihara. I have one brother called Youchi, and my parents are Queen Yuka and King Izumi. I would gladly go on and on for hours about how great my kingdom is, but I'll spare you the torture.

I hear a voice, probably my mother, calling "Mikan, I hope you're studying for the geography test." I wince "Mr. Narumi is waiting for you!" I wince again. Ugh. Mr. Narumi is great, but I saw him earlier and he was wearing lipstick and a feather boa. I do NOT want to see that again.

"I want to postpone the test, Mama!" I call. She chuckles, understanding. "Fine, but I have a surprise for you, so get dressed and come down." Okay, now I'm interested. Mama NEVER has surprises. Unless... I quickly get dressed and race down the long marble staircase. I immediately shout "Lord Ruka and Youchi! You're home!" Youchi snorts, "You're still a pig, that dress barely fits you." I pout "You sound like Natsume." The atmosphere immediately sobers.

Let me explain. In this kingdom, there have been a LOT of disappearances. First Natsume, 8 years ago and then my best friend Hotaru, last year. It seems like the work of the rebels, although we're not completely sure.

Ruka breaks the awkward silence "So... Who wants dinner?" We all laugh at Ruka's flushed expression. "C'mon," I shout over my shoulder.

*2 hours later*

I wake up to the soft pitter-patter of rain on my bedroom window. I stretch and am about to settle down on my pillow, when I hear a shout coming from the roof. I quickly run to investigate. I see a figure clad in black. I also see Ruka, with a stunned expression on his face. The figure steps out of the shadows and I gasp when I see his face.

... End Of Chapter ...

Preview

_"... Miss me?" The figure says. "You... I thought you would never come back!" I whisper, barely believing that the face I see is real. He smirks "Well you thought wrong..."_


	3. To: The Kingdom From: The Rebels

Mikan's P.O.V

Last chapter playback...

_I see a figure, clad in black. I also see Ruka, with a stunned expression on his face. The figure steps out of the shadows and I gasp when I see his face._

**Start Of New Chapter:**

"Natsume!" I whisper, my voice barely audible over the roaring of the wind. "... Miss me?" Natsume says. "You... I thought you would never come back!" I whisper, barely believing that the face I see is real. He smirks, "Well, you thought wrong..."

Ruka finally snaps out of his trance. "How are you? Is Aoi alright? Did your parents survive? Where were you?" When he finally finishes his bombardment of questions he catches his breath and says, "Why... Why did you leave us alone?"

Natsume's expression softens for a millisecond, but hardens again as soon as I notice. "You know why, Ruka-Pyon," he says, smirking at the two of us. "And you!" He turns to me. "You were there!" I immediately think back to the day of Natsume's disappearance.

*_Flashback to 8 years ago*_

_Kaoru and Ioran are just sitting there, cowering beneath the shadow of a man with a gun. I see red, hear screaming and smell blood. I hear Natsume's scream of agony, but I know it is much more than that. _

_It is a scream of insanity. _

_ I see fire, licking the gunman with its fiery tongue. I hear more screaming, this time it is the gunman's petrified scream. _

_ Then I see Natsume. He is crying while looking at his dead parents and the fire he has created. Then, he looks straight at me. _

_ I black out..._

End of flashback

"You... Where did you go, you know, after the 'incident'?" I manage to stutter. "Interesting question. I joined the Rebels. I needed vengeance against the people who murdered my parents," he replies, looking away. I look at him, his battered and bruised body, his angry tone and, mostly, his sad eyes. "What happened to our friendship?" I murmur.

"But anyway," he says, breaking the painful silence, "I came here to deliver a message. Mikan Sakura Yukihara and Ruka Nogi. The Rebels will come to get you. And when they do, vengeance is sweet." And with that, he disappears into the shadows. The quietness that I enjoyed so much is now eerie. Where he was once standing, there is now only the dark night and the soft pitter patter of falling rain...

**End Of Chapter**

(A/N: Sorry, no preview today :(... You'll get one next chapter though!)


	4. What! My baby brother!

Mikan's P.O.V

I knew something had to be done. Ruka and I had decided not to tell anyone, but I knew they (the rebels) would find me.

And murder me.

So, I ran away from home. And that brings me to where I am now.

I sit down on the paved street of a village in the outskirts of Alicegna. I look in my pouch to see what I packed. Now, I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, if you know what I mean, so I wasn't that surprised that I forgot something. But I forgot an essential in my journey. That's right folks, I forgot money.

As I am about to get up, I hear a voice. "Hey, you!" I turn around and see a boy, about 6 years older than me beckoning from an alleyway. "Me?" I ask, "Yeah you." He walks up to me, and pokes me in the chest. "You'r the little princess, aren't you?"

I flush, and say, "N-No... What made you think that?" He smirks, "Yup, you'r her all right. You wanna see the rebels, don't cha?" He grins at me. I nod slowly, 'I wonder what he's gonna pull...' I think. "I know where the base is." He says, ignoring my sweatdrop, 'cocky much...' I think.

I regain my composure immediately, "And how do you know this?" I ask, looking him straight in the eye. "I got my connections," He says. "Oh yeah," I question, "Like who." "Well... I got a friend who's a rebel... His name is, Yowchie, I think." I immediately step back in shock. "Youchi..." I whisper.

"


	5. Topknot?

(A.N. Hi! Mimi here. I have recently joined a Gakuen Alice forum with BlackWolfe and krmluv28. It's really fun!)

**Beginning of new chapter:**

**Normal POV**

****"Speaking of names," the boy said, ignoring her panicked reaction, "Mine's Tsubasa, Tsubasa Andou." Mikan sighed, observing the boy's extreme ADHD issues. "I know a boy, who is in the rebels. He hates me. His name is... Natsuki... no... Natsume! His name is Natsume! I have a real problem remembering names today!" Tsubasa said, blabbering to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, Mikan was silently hyperventilating.

'Oh no... He knows Natsume... Eek!' She thought to herself. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. "That friggin princess. Who does she even think she is!" Oh shoot. The boy was NATSUME! She quickly hid behind a bale of hay to see the scene unfolding in front of her. Tsubasa was waving frantically to Natsume. "Hey! Kuro-Neko! Cute little kitty cat!" Tsubasa laughed as he saw Natsume's reaction.

The angry 'Kuro-Neko' was glaring daggers into Tsubasa's back.

"Oi! Shadow! You want Hotaru to hit you with her baka gun? She hit me when she heard that I was going on another mission to the castle. Luna could also kill you. She is an extremely overprotective girlfriend. See ya topknot." (A.N. Reference to book 15) He said, waving a hand behind his head.

As soon as she was sure that he was out of range she stood up, acknowledging what he had just said. 'Hotaru as well as Youchi! Why?' She felt a pang of... jealousy, when she heard the name of Natsume's girlfriend. 'What am I thinking!' she blushed profoundly.

(A.N Mikan will fall on her butt so I just want to explain to you about the phrase that she uses. My friends and I were doing this acting thing, and my friend fake fell and she was like "My butt is stabbing with pain." It was so funny) As she was walking to co catch up with Tsubasa, she tripped and fell on her butt. "Ouch... My butt is stabbing with pain!"

Tsubasa turned around to see the princess sitting and rubbing her sore bottom. He stifled a laugh and helped her up. "Do you want to see the rebels?" He asked, being serious for once, "..."

_What will her answer be? Find out in the next chapter._


	6. Aoi?

(A/N Hi! I'm really excited for the new reviews that I got. Thank you, people who believe in this story!)

"Yes..." Mikan replied. 'I need to find Hotaru and Youchi. Maybe I can even save Natsume...' She thought, pondering if Tsubasa was really a friend.

He didn't seem like rebel material. "Okay!" Tsubasa said, looking as hyper as ever, "Come with me. We need to talk to a young prince. Youchi is the onl one who'll let me in.

Mikan said "Sure..." Although, seeing her baby brother probably wasn't the best thing to do.

They trekked across the alleyways until they stopped in front of a dumpster. "What?" Mikan said, not believing that this was the rebel meeting place, as if reading her mind, Tsubasa said "No. Youchi lives here." Mikan seemed surprised, but she kept her mouth shut.

Tsubasa knocked and she heard a voice call, "Come in!" Tsubasa walked in the dumpster, which weirdly had a door. Mikan followed him inside the dumpster and saw a familiar face. "Yo-chan..." Mikan whispered.

"Why are you even here Mikan! Natsume will see you!" Youchi said. "I DON'T CARE!" Mikan screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You betrayed the kingdom! And you live with NATSUME!" A sleepy voice called out, "Youchi? Who's there?" "No one Aoi. Just go back to sleep." Youchi said, looking panicked. A girl about 11 with raven hair and crimson eyes walked in from the other door. "You have company? Natsume-nii doesn't like company."

_What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

(I will make this chapter super long!)

"Aoi..." Mikan whispered, looking at her new rival's little sister.

"Mi-chan! It's you! How are you here! Wait, Nattie will kill you... Oh no! Mi-chan..."

Aoi seemed to be talking to herself.

Mikan exchanged curious glances with Tsubasa, still refusing to look at Youchi. "Okay Aoi! Time to back to bed!" Youchi said.

He sounded overly cheerful, like one of those stupid commercials.

Aoi beamed at him, "Sure! Bye Mi-chan, Topknot-chan!" As the girl wandered down the hallway, Youchi turned. "I'll be back in a minute. Wait here." Before Mikan could retort, Youchi was already down the hallway.

"Yeah... I know, she's always like that.

Every time I visit Youchi, she is just staring listlessly at a wall. She was in a good mood today." Tsubasa said, looking sympathetically down the hallway.

Just then, Youchi walked over to them. "I'm sorry... She has, um, issues." He said, looking at the picture on the wall. It was of Aoi, but she looked very different. She looked sweet, like she couldn't hurt a fly.

Mikan heard a thump from Aoi's room. It was _very _loud. Youchi's eyes widened, he beckoned for her follow him.

Mikan walked slowly and carefully, as if she was scared of waking Aoi. Youchi noticed and he shook his head. "She's already awake, I should've known."

Mikan looked quizzically at her brother before asking "What's wrong with her?"

Youchi laughed humorlessly, "Isn't it obvious? My girlfriend is off her nutter. She's a loony. She's insane."

Mikan's mind was reeling, "WAIT! You have a girlfriend!"


End file.
